Sutura Gurei (also known as Black Rock Shooter)
by sisaloofafump
Summary: BRS and her fellow otherworlders are sucked out of their world and into Fiore, the country of Fairy Tail. As BRS joins a guild so do the others and the competition begins... Although their guilds do get in the way, I mean you can't reveal your identity can you?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Black Rock Shooter stared at the mirror, gazing at her reflection. She was holding no weapons, which was strange for her, since she was in unfamiliar territory.

Magnolia, where the Magic guild of Fairy Tail was established. She had came to this world a few months before and had watched Fairy Tail triumph in the Grand Magic Games and their town rebuild the old building. Why she was here? She had no idea. While here, there were a few things she had to get used to; talking a lot, eating, sleeping, feeling pain, and hiding her flaming eye. She didn't know why she had to hide her eye, but she felt like she should, so she wore an eyepatch.

Today was the day she was going to join Fairy Tail.

As BRS walked down to Fairy Tail, she felt a rush of happiness, she was finally going to join them. She could feel people's' stares on her back, but she didn't care.

Quickly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dead Master.

Black Rock Shooter spun around, looking wildly for her fellow otherworlder, but she spotted no one. She stared at where she thought she had seen Dead Master for a moment, then carried on.

When she finally reached Fairy Tail the doors were blasted open and a dozen mages tumbled out. One with pink hair ran away, quickly followed by (as BRS counted) twelve literally steaming wizards.

Black Rock Shooter stared after them for a moment, then walked into the building. The famous Mirajane Strauss was standing behind the bar, washing dishes, and sighing. BRS walked up to her "If I am correct, this is the wizard guild of Fairy Tail?"

Mirajane looked up "Yes, it is. What can we do for you?"

"Well," BRS started, fingering her cape nervously. _Strange, I have never been quite so nervous before,_ she thought. "I would like to see if I could join…" she finished.

Mirajane smiled kindly "I can see if your admittance interview can be arranged. Wait right here please" Then she left, leaving BRS alone amongst some unrecognizable members of the guild. Lucky, they didn't pay much attention to her.

Black Rock Shooter fingered the edge of her cape. A girl with purple hair sat in the corner reading, a small boy practiced some sort of fire magic and a strange man wrapped in sheets was constantly dancing of to the side.

"The Master is ready to see you know." Mirajane had reentered the room.

BRS nodded and Mirajane headed down a hall leading off from the main room. As BRS followed, she noticed a few rooms leading off of the corridor. The duo entered the room at the end of the hall. A sign hung in front of the door saying 'Office of the Master of Fairy Tail' with a smiley face. A small grin tugged at the corner of BRS's mouth, but she quickly composed herself.

Mirajane held the door open and BRS entered. The door shut behind her. She was in a small room, all that was in it was two chairs, one on either side of a desk, on top of the desk was mounds of paperwork and a small funny dressed man facing away from her. "So you want to join Fairy Tail?" He said.

BRS nodded "Yes."

"Do you belong to any other guild?"

"No."

"What is your magic type? Or are you still in learning?"

BRS had done some research on the magic types of this world and had chosen the one that fitted her abilities the best. "Requip magic. I use the Swordsman and the Gunner, but I don't have many things I requip with though."

"What is your name?"

"Sutura Gurei," it was a mashup of a few names she vaguely knew.

The tiny Master spun around, and big grin on his face. "You're in!" he said happily

All BRS could do was stare. She couldn't believe that it had gone so easily. Shocked, she opened the door to leave and saw Mira standing off to the side smiling. "Oh, and Sutura, I'd change the symbol on your cloak to the Fairy Tail symbol. The guild is a bit antsy and on their guard around newcomers so it will help them trust you more." Makarov said as a parting note. Black Rock Shooter smiled a small smile and headed out.

"There you go!" Mirajane said as she lifted the magic stamp off BRS's hand.

Black Rock Shooter stared at her new Fairy Tail guild mark. It was black, like her jacket. Now, she was officially a member of Fairy Tail!

"What was your name again?" Mirajane said interrupting her thoughts.

"Sutura, Sutura Gurei." BRS said not looking up.

A big bang echoed across the room, followed by a storm of noise. The Fairy Tail mages were back! Mirajane grabbed 'Sutura's' hand and held it above her head.

"Welcome back everyone! We have a new member! Her name's Sutura Gurei!" Mirajane said beaming.

The rest of Fairy Tail became silent for a moment, then went back to bickering and shooting magic all over the place. Black Rock Shooter tensed, sensing a fight. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, you'll get used to it." A short girl with blue hair and glasses was standing next to her. "I'm Levy McGarden, welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Uh, thanks..." BRS said awkwardly.

A small girl with long, black hair came up to her. "What happened to your eye? Is it a recent wound?"

BRS had completely forgotten her eye patch! "No, it happened a long time ago."

The small girl, Wendy, as BRS remembered from the Grand Magic Games, sighed. "If it was a recent wound I could have healed it... Oh well..."

Soon more and more members of Fairy Tail wandered over asking all sorts of questions.

"Where are you from?"

"What's your name again?"

"What's your magic?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you single?" This particular question came from a man with dark hair and a small beard. He was quickly elbowed by some little kid.

BRS backed into a corner, feeling overwhelmed. Just when she was on the verge of drawing her Rock Cannon and fighting, Mirajane burst in. "Hey, give her some space." She said. "Do you have a place to stay? Do you want to stay at the dorm?"

Black Rock Shooter shook her head. "I have a place to stay, thanks." she looked around, "and I should be heading back soon."

"Aw, I wish you could have stayed longer. Tomorrow we'll fix you up with a job and a team to show you how we do things around here." Mirajane said.

"Thanks, and goodnight." Black Rock Shooter said and headed out.

While BRS was walking along the streets of Magnolia, towards her home in the the forest, she smiled. She was a Fairy Tail mage now.

Quickly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the same thing she had seen that morning. Now, her happiness was ruined. Unfortunately she was too tired to fight, so she ran all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I forgot to put a disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail of Black Rock Shooter, all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter two**

Dead Master hid her wings and put on a hat that made her horns look fake. She studied herself in the reflection of the pond. _Good,_ she thought, _I look normal._

Once again she looked for her skulls, her forever companions. Then, she remembered. They had stayed behind in the otherworld. Her usually cruel facial features softened, but she quickly composed herself.

With one more look at her reflection, she turned away and headed towards the edge of the woods.

Yesterday, as she was slinking around Magnolia, she spotted Black Rock Shooter, twice. Luckily she blended into the crowd before BRS realized who she was.

In the town, Dead Master walked up to Fairy Tail and put her ear to the side of the building. She had recently bought a magic potion that amplified her hearing. Even with the potion, she had to strain to catch snippets of conversation.

"There you go Sutura! You can go with Wendy and Romeo on the job!" said a young woman's voice.

Dead Master turned around and walked away. She had heard enough, Black Rock Shooter was in Fairy Tail and using a fake name. Of course it was BRS, who else would use that name? It was a mash up of names she vaguely knew of course. Dead Master knew the name since she had always been interested in BRS and had done her proper research.

Finally she reached her final destination. Twilight Ogre.

The building was falling apart and someone had graffitied on the wall.

Upon entering she felt the gloom. It smelt like alcohol and cigarettes and Dead Master resisted the urge to curl her nose. Everyone stared at her, but she didn't care. She stood there and put her hand on her hip.

"I've heard you have some revenge to get on Fairy Tail." She said smirking.

One of the guild members walked up, he was smoking. "Yeah, and what of it?" he said in an effort to be menacing. Dead Master was not swayed.

"Well so have I." said Dead Master. "And, I'd like to join your guild. Even though it's a bit run down. But we can fix that."

The Master eyed her suspiciously. "And who might you be?"

Dead Master smirked. "I'm normally known as Dead, but as a special privilege, you may call me Yomi Masuta."

 **A/N sorry this chapter is so small...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"There you go Sutura! You can go with Wendy and Romeo on the job!" Mirajane said smiling.

Black Rock Shooter smiled a bit. They were going on a job to deliver a special package. BRS was never good with fragile stuff. She fingered the edge of her cape, _I have been getting nervous way more often than I'm used to. And this habit isn't very inconspicuous,_ she thought. The guild was full, but no one was fighting except Gray and Natsu, and even that was kind of small. Everyone just sat and ate.

"Ahem."

BRS looked for the source of the sound. It was Carla, the pinkish, talking, flying and future seeing cat. Mirajane smiled at her. "And Carla will accompany you aswell." she said kindly. Carla looked away and raised her head, her nose in the air.

Wendy looked around nervously, "Should we go?"

Black Rock Shooter looked down at the younger girl's small figure. _It is likely I was brought into existence when Mato was born, so I would be roughly the same age as Wendy,_ BRS thought.

Lost in thought, BRS barely noticed when Romeo walked out of the guild building, so she had to run to catch up. Wendy grabbed the sleeve of BRS's jacket, stopping the otherworlder from exiting. "We should wait here. Mira mentioned that the Master may hold a meeting." Wendy said. Black Rock Shooter nodded and sat down on a chair.

"What about Romeo?" she said, looking at the exit.

"Oh, Carla's getting him." was the response. Sure enough, Romeo reappeared, followed by Carla. They all sat in silence for a bit, until Carla flew off somewhere and Romeo went off to talk to his dad. Wendy fidgeted a bit, unable to start a conversation.

Black Rock Shooter looked at her in sympathy. "There's no need to be scared of me, if that's why you're acting so quiet."

Wendy looked up, but BRS had reverted to staring straight ahead. She looked down again. "I'm not scared, I'm just not used to there being a new member of the guild."

"But didn't Laxus rejoin the guild?"

"Yes, but he was rejoining, so he already knew everything."

"I see."

Wendy looked up with a weak smile, "I do hope we can be friends though," she said.

"Sure."

"Oh, good!" Wendy said, smiling honestly. After that, they sat in silence a bit longer. After a few minutes, Mirajane clapped her hands. Behind her was Erza and Makarov. Everyone perked up.

"In celebration of our comeback and our victory in the grand magic games, some of the guilds we are friendly with shall be holding a party. It will also be a welcoming party for the new guild of Gryphon's Eye." Mirajane said with Makarov nodding behind her. "The guilds that will be there are Blue Pegasus, Gryphon's Eye, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Saber Tooth and Twilight Ogre."

A colective gasp and some muttering arose in the mention of the other guild situated in Magnolia. Mirajane smiled, "Don't worry, only a few shall be coming. They wanted to see if they could make peace." she said in an effort to reassure everyone. "In fact, only a few of the members of each guild are coming. Since our guild is so small, so far half of us will be going.

"Here are the people who shall be coming so far: Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Lisanna, myself, Elfman, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Carla, Happy, Levy and Sutura. If you would like to be added to the list please inform the Master or myself.

"The gathering shall be in five days in the clearing by the stream in the Magnolia forest. Thank you." With that she ended.

The conversations turned to the gathering. Black Rock Shooter caught snippets of conversation like 'Why aren't you going?' 'Oh, it'll be great to see _ again!' and stuff like that. Luckily Wendy was talking to Carla before she could ask 'Sutura' why she was going.

After listening for a bit, BRS walked quickly over to Mirajane. "Why am I on the list?" she said almost angrily.

"We thought it would be a nice way to meet the guild and the guild's friends. You can be removed from the list if you'd like." was the response.

BRS shook her head. "No, it's fine." she said and walked over to Wendy. "I'll be leaving now, I'm afraid it's getting late, and I have a little ways to travel to get to my house. Sorry, I don't think we can do the job today. We can do it tomorrow, if that's fine."

Wendy smiled, "It's fine, goodnight Sutura." she said then returned to her conversation with Carla.

"Goodnight, " BRS whispered at the door.

As BRS entered her home, she took off her eyepatch. Her eye didn't burst out in flame. It just stared back at her. _I'm glad they treat me like a proper member._ she thought. Although something made her chest hurt in sadness. _I wonder why I'm so sad._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dead Master smiled, it was all going to plan.

The next few days went by rather quickly. Soon, it was the day before the gathering.

At her house, Dead Master smiled. _I will triumph. I won't stop. No matter what,_ she thought. She looked down at her hand, where her guild mark rested. "Tch. I wonder how you get these off anyway." she said curling her lip. ' _Sutura' won the last time. Even then, I only gave in for Yomi. But now, my ties are severed. And so are hers. In this world I will triumph, and start anew. But this time I won't be the villain, I'll be the hero._

 **A/N wow, this chapter is** _ **tiny!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry the last chapter was so short! I hope this one will be longer.**

 **Chapter five**

Black Rock Shooter walked down to the guild building to meet Mirajane, Levy, Wendy and Carla. They were waiting at the door. Mirajane smiled, "Good morning," she said. "We should head out now."

"Yeah." BRS said. Wendy and Levy smiled, but Carla turned her head away.

They walked in silence to the forest. BRS started to finger her cape nervously, but she forced her hand to be still. "Um, Mirajane, who else was coming again?" she said looking at her traveling companion.

"Well, over the past few days there have been a few changes. So all that are coming are us, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, Panther Lily, and The Master."

BRS nodded.

When they finally reached the clearing, they saw it was rather full. BRS could recognize most of the people, luckily. All of the other Fairy Tail members had already arrived. Most of the people she recognized were in the Grand Magic Games. There was Leon, Chelia, Jenny, Sting, Rogue, Forsch, Lester, Millianna and others she forgot the name of.

Mirajane smiled, "Look's like Gryphon's Eye and Twilight Ogre haven't arrived yet." she said before walking up to Jenny and Levy and Wendy ran off to talk to some of their friends.

Black Rock Shooter stood there alone, in the corner. _I shouldn't have come,_ she thought as she watched Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue talk with a few aspects of fighting mixed in.

"Sutura!" Someone was calling her. She looked around and saw Wendy dragging Chelia over to her. "Sutura, meet Chelia, my best friend." Wendy said enthusiastically. BRS smiled.

"My name is Sutura Gurei." she said. Chelia smiled.

"We have a new member as well! Her name is Chariot Izuriha." she said.

A chill crawled up BRS's spine. "Could I meet h-"

She stopped in mid sentence. Twilight Ogre had arrived.

"Hello everyone. We're here." came a voice at the front of the group. Black Rock Shooter strained to see the owner of the voice. It was a young female's, and BRS vaguely recognized it. Soon the crowd parted.

Dead Master.

She looked just as she had in the otherworld, but this time she was missing her skulls.

A cry split the air. BRS's eyes widened, it was Black Gold Saw! BGS launched herself at Dead Master. Dead Master calmly raised her scythe and blocked the blow.

"SAYA! What are you doing!?" The members of Mermaid heel shouted.

Black Gold Saw merely gritted her teeth. Dead Master smirked.

BGS backed off and walked back to her guild, casting withering looks in Dead Master's direction.

Black Rock Shooter stared at Dead Master, _I thought I was the only one,_ she thought.

Wendy tapped BRS on the the shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Black Rock Shooter nodded. "Um, I have to go. Sorry." she said then ran off in the direction of Mermaid Heel. When she got there, Black Gold Saw glared at her. BRS tugged her away from everyone.

"How are you here?" Black Rock Shooter said rather angrily.

Black Gold Saw shrugged. "It just happened."

BRS scowled. "You are still an otherworlder. You are still my enemy." she said gritting her teeth.

"Do you want to fight?" BGS said.

"No, I do not. I have a guild." Black Rock Shooter said through gritted teeth.

"Good." Black Gold Saw said and turned away.

BRS started to walk away.

"Have you heard from Mato?" The question took her by surprise and stopped her in her tracks. She didn't turn around.

"No, I have not." She said, then walked away.

As she walked through the crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces, BRS wondered where Strength and was. She now knew that Chariot was in Lamia Scale and BGS in Mermaid Heel. Perhaps Strength wasn't here, since she had died. But, she doubted it.

"What's an otherworlder?"

BRS stopped in her tracks and turned around.

Levy was standing there all innocent like. Black Rock Shooter stared for a moment. "It's part of a game I played with Saya when we were young." She finally said. "I'm sorry, I'm feeling overwhelmed. I shall be leaving now." She said and put her hand to the bridge of her nose.

Levy looked disappointed. "Okay."

BRS started to walk away. At the edge of the clearing, she stopped.

"Gryphon's Eye has arrived!" came a call from the other side of the clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait... No spoilers, but before reading the chapter, I suggest reading up on the original characters of Huke's BRS project.**

 **Chapter six.**

 _Everything was is wrong,_ thought Dead Master as she stared at Gryphon's eye. _I must revise my plan before everything crumbles. Perhaps there is a way to win in this fight. To come out victorious will prove to be difficult. But it must be possible... There is always a way... Well, perhaps some here will help me... Perhaps my semi- look alike. Black Devil Girl always respected me... Well, if she had emotions she would have. Still... It will be difficult._

 **A/N: Yeah, this is short, but the next is longer! I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Black Rock Shooter turned around and started to walk back to the middle of the clearing. As she was walking, she bumped back into Levy. BRS quickly tried to merge into the crowd so Levy wouldn't notice her, but Levy grabbed her arm before she could get away. "Trying to hide from me?" she said, with a small, well hidden hint of annoyance.

BRS shook her head quickly. "No, I was about to leave when I heard the other guild had arrived."

Levy let go of her arm. Black Rock Shooter looked around, and was unable to see Gryphon's Eye except that most of the other mages were crowding around a large area. BRS started to walk towards the cluster when Makarov called out "All right, all right. Give them some room."

The crowd unwillingly parted, revealing a small group of teenage girls. There were around fifteen people in the group, and most were holding big weapons. A hint of recognition tugged in the corner of BRS's mind, but when she tried to reach for it, it always moved out of the way. In the front of the group were two girls with flaming eyes. One had long, black hair and green eyes. From her left eye sprouted a flame the same colour of her eye. She held a katana tensely by her side and wore a outfit similar to BRS's except her coat was shorter and not closed at all, revealing a black bikini top. The other girl held a giant sword and had purple eyes and flame. She sported headphones, a short black skirt and a black sweater. Attached to a sleeve of her jacket was a piece of white cloth with a small black star. All of the girls' faces were expressionless, emotionless.

Together, the girls at the front stepped forward. The one with the green eye pointed to Black Gold Saw, Chariot and... _Strength? But she doesn't have her gauntlets and still,_ _when did Strength get here? I thought she had perished,_ Black Rock Shooter thought. "You, you, you," the one with the green eye said then pointed to BRS and Dead Master. "And you two." she finished. "Come here. So we can finish what had started. We have been taken out of the otherworld, so let us turn this one into a new otherworld, so we can finish our duty." the girl with the purple eye said.

Murmurs in the the crowd broke out. BRS watched as guild members turned on the other otherworlders. Chariot backed away from an accusing Lamia Scale; Strength abandoned her guild, which BRS recognised as Saber Tooth, and tried to run, but was caught by the arm; Mermaid Heel started to furiously question Black Gold Saw. Twilight Ogre though, just backed away fearfully from Dead Master.

"Sutura! What is the meaning to this!?" Makarov yelled and BRS. She flinched. Her guild mates turned to face her. Some were angry, others confused.

Black Rock Shooter shook her head and backed away. "I don't know, I don't..." She was losing her composer, breaking down, her normal, serious, determined self disintegrating. This feeling only came once before, when she had first arrived in Fiore. Nothing made sense now.

Then, BRS felt a strange sensation on her arms. It was like a long, thin, metal hand was wrapping around her arm. The feeling brought back small, quick memories of the otherworld. A girl with three long, metal arms sprouting from a shoulder. Bone Sprout. BRS had fought her once before. The hand lifted her up and dropped her in front of the leaders of Gryphon's eye. Soon, Strength, BGS, Chariot and Dead Master joined her. They lay there, winded.

The girl with the purple eyes glared at them, "Now, fight."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Time for another tiny chapter!**

 **or not… I hope not…**

 **Chapter eight**

Dead Master was violently thrown on the ground, next to BRS. "Now, fight." the emotionless otherworlder with the purple flame said. Dead Master could feel the stares of everyone on them, the otherworlders. The girl with the purple flame kicked her. "Get up or I slay you where you lie." she hissed.

Dead Master groaned and stood up. "No, I will not fight. I do not know why we were brought here, but I was glad I could escape the endless, emotionless battles." she said defiantly.

"What about Yomi?" Black Gold Saw whispered.

"What _about_ Yomi? She has friends to support her, Mato, Kagari, Yuu, _Saya._ "

"She will, they all will, need us. We fight because we love them. We fight to protect them." Black Gold Saw said rising to her feet.

"She will manage on her own. They all will. Everyone else does."

Black Gold Saw launched herself at Dead Master, but she just raised her scythe and calmly blocked the blow.

Everyone around them just watched in silence, staring. BRS, Chariot and Strength lay on the ground watching.

Dead Master knocked BGS's sword away. "I am tired of being controlled by you," she said pointing to Chariot, "I am tired of you killing me." she said pointing to Black Rock Shooter, "Tired of fighting. Yet you always fight. Always want to fight. I'm done." she said and ran into the words."

After she reached the middle of the forest, she silently started to creep back. _I'll just see what happening,_ she thought, _what I said was true, and I hope those Fiore idiots could see that._

When she reached the edge of the clearing she heard silence. She silently started to climb the tree in front of her. It was bushy and tall, with strong branches. As she climbed, she started to wonder why everything was silent. Near the top she found an opening and poked her head out.

Chariot, Strength and Black Gold Saw had disappeared. They must have ran away like Dead Master. They were probably in trees too. Dead Master smiled as she imagined Chariot trying to climb a tree.

But Black Rock Shooter, she was standing behind Fairy Tail as they glared at Gryphon's Eye, united by the dream of turning Fiore into another otherworld where they would emotionlessly fight eachother for someone they will never meet, who stood as one. The little old man of Fairy Tail shouted "Fairy Tail! Attack!" and the guild surged forward. Dead Master's ears rung. Spells were shouted, weapons clashed, screams echoed, and Black Rock Shooter was led away by a short girl with blue hair. The other guilds went searching for their comrades, luckily in the opposite direction of Dead Master.

From up high, Dead Master watch BRS leave until she noticed Fairy Tail was losing, badly.

 _It_ is _a bit obvious why,_ Dead Master thought, _The otherworlders have been fighting since their creation. They are masters with their weapons. They don't feel pain, have no mercy and heal quickly. Fairy Tail is the opposite. They have emotions, and passion for their friends fuels their strength, but sometimes, passion and love just isn't enough._

Then a blue flame burst out on the edge of the clearing.

Black Rock Shooter had returned!

 **A/N: Whew! It wasn't** _ **too**_ **short! Anyway, has anyone realised that Sutura Gurei is the romanji for Stella Grey? So BRS is calling herself Stella Grey. Looking back on that I find it rather cute! It's like she's subconsciously admitting she's Nana's sister! And looking back on it again, I really should have thought more about naming her Stella** _ **Grey.**_ **Anyway, I'll try to write more soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: On the next chapter, I will try to not write something here! Since you guys probably don't read it anyway. And it's boring. Oh well.**

 **Chapter nine**

Black Rock Shooter tore of her eye patch, and a blue flame burst out. The heads of Gryphon's Eye turned, but Fairy Tail just kept fighting on. She drew her Rock Cannon and lept into the battle. She aimed at Maid Gunner, _Maid Gunner? Have I fought her before? Is that why I know her name?_ she thought as she dodged bullets.

She glanced over at Levy, who had tried to lead her away, but now fought beside her. 'I want to fight for Fairy Tail. I will not let my past defeat me.' she had said before pushing past the blue-haired girl's arms. _What I said was true,_ BRS thought and fired, _I will not let my past destroy me. Never. I am a Fairy Tail mage now._

"Mato." someone whispered. BRS turned around quickly, but couldn't see anyone who knew that name. No, everyone here knew it know. Curse Black Gold Saw, curse Dead Master. _But where_ are _they?_ BRS thought lifting her head to look around once her previous challenger had retreated. She couldn't see them anywhere.

The girl with a green flame leaped at BRS wielding a Katana. Black Rock Shooter raised her Rock Cannon and aimed, but the girl was knocked away by Erza in her Japanese cloth armour. The girl with the purple flame came next, diving into the midst of the Fairy Tail guild with her giant sword. Laxus, surprisingly took care of her, electrocuting her so she lay withering on the ground.

Black Rock Shooter went over to Erza and aimed her gun. Simultaneously they attacked the green flame girl. The green flame girl dropped her weapon and fell unconscious to the ground. Even though their leaders were down, Gryphon's Eye continued to fight on. But Fairy Tail was winning.

BRS paused to take a small breather. It was scary how close to content and comfort she was, back in her normal routine.

Glancing around, she noticed that there were some mages that weren't from Fairy Tail who were fighting. Then she recognized them, Saber Tooth and the other guilds at the gathering. _That is probably the reason Fairy Tail's winning,_ she thought, _I know Fairy Tail's strong but Gryphon's Eye, the otherworlders, they're on another level._

"Ahem. Black Matagi! Black Devil Girl! I challenge you to a battle. If I win all of the otherworlders must leave, if I lose, so be it." A voice called from a tree. Dead Master.

 **A/N: Sorry it's short...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Dead Master watched as the crowd silently parted in front of her, moments after her challenge was issued.

 _I'll never be a hero like this,_ she had thought as the guilds of Fiore fought the otherworlders. So she had watched in silence, until the names of all the otherworlders surfaced. Then she had dropped to the ground, brushed a twig out of hair and announced her dare.

Black Rock Shooter stared at her. "Don't interfere Rock," Dead Master spat, "I don't want you to ruin everything like you always do." Black Rock Shooter remained placid and backed off.

"Dead Master. Are you foolish enough to challenge _both_ me and Black Matagi? I did not think you so childish, overconfident." Black Devil Girl said.

Dead Master's face remained the same, but inside she jumped. _Is she developing emotion? No, she can't be._ "Last time, if I remember correctly, it was an easy battle against both of you. And I won." she responded she sneered. "But do you accept the terms if I win?"

"Yes, we do." Black Devil Girl said speaking for all of her comrades.

Dead Master raised her scythe and smiled "Good, then let us fight." The she glared at BRS, "And spectators, do not interfere."

Black Matagi stepped forward and flicked her sword, sending blood flying of the blade. Black Devil Girl did the same with her katana, the blade glinted. Then, they lept. Black Matagi's sword coming from above, Black Devil Girl's katana held behind the wielder. Dead Master deftly knocked them out of the air with her scythe.

Twisting in mid air, Black Matagi pulled some sort of hidden trigger, and a purple streak shot out of the end of the blade, aimed straight at Dead Master. Even as Dead Master dodged, it clipped her arm. Her eyes widened. She had forgotten. Black Matagi's sword was not just a giant sword but a gunblade.

Dead Master stood and saw Black Matagi spring off a tree and launch back, right as a sneaky katana headed for her neck. Quickly, Dead master ducked, hoping Black Devil Girl would stab her other attacker. Then, she slashed her scythe above, hoping to slice anyone above her.

Black Matagi humped off Dead Master's back, her arm pierce by Black Devil Girl's katana. Black Devil Girl sprung off Black Matagi's gunblade, distorting the flight of her comrade, her waist grazed by Dead Master's scythe.

The three otherworlders stood in a triangle. Unfazed by pain, impossible to tire. Then Black Matagi did the most unimaginable thing, someone would expect her to do, take off her headphones and toss them to the ground. As Dead Master stared at her, Black Devil Girl ran, too close for Dead Master's comfort, so she swung her scythe. But Black Devil Girl just ducked and cut off one of Dead Master's horns. With her free hand, Dead Master racked her attacker's face with her claws then kicked her away, where she landed, fazed on her back in the dirt.

But she hadn't forgotten Black Matagi. She grabbed the gunblade and yanked. Then reaching farther up, she yanked again. She repeated this process a few times, until she reached Black Matagi. She then shoved her scythe in her mouth. With one of her hands, she held Black Matagi's face, with the other, she punched it until Black Matagi dropped her weapon. Then she grabbed Black Devil Girl's face with her punching hand, catching her while she leapt to attack, again. She tossed Black Matagi against a tree, which she hit her head on and slid down. With her now free hand she grabbed Black Devil Girl's katana, before it cut her. She head butted her opponent so she loosened her grip, and yanked the katana out of reach.

She kicked the gunblade out of reach, then tossed the katana to Erza, one of the closer spectators. She retrieved her scythe from her mouth and held Black Devil Girl, who tried to bite her hand and arm's length. With her abnormally long arms, even when Black Devil Girl tried to kick, she couldn't reach. Black Devil Girl tried to scratch Dead Master's arm and hand, but Dead master was unfazed.

Dead Master readied her scythe. A quick, clean cut and the head would be severed.

A hand tugged on the bow at the back of her dress. Dead Master swung her head around to meet a fist. "Don't you dare touch my sister!" Black Matagi yelled.

Dead Master dropped her captive, who scuttled away, and dropped to the ground. "Your, your sister?" She asked.

"Our otherselves are sisters." Black Devil Girl said rising.

"If Black Devil Girl and Demon Cannon User were sisters I'd believe it," Dead Master said looking at Demon Cannon User, Black Devil Girl with cat ears, tail and a gun, "Or Black Matagi and Ninja Zero Two, but you two? No. We resemble our otherselves, and you two look _nothing_ alike _._ "

"We do have emotions, in case you were wondering, ever since we came here." Dragon Slayer said, from the crowd. "And if you kill Black Matagi or Black Devil Girl, we'll kill you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

"Why don't we find a peaceful solution to this then?" Wendy asked from the crowd, standing next to Black Rock Shooter. Everyone turned to face her. "Well," she started, squirming, "It would be better than people dying, wouldn't it?"

Dragon Slayer glared at Wendy who flinched. "Why did you interrupt me?" she asked menacingly.

"Well, I—" Wendy started, but was interrupted by Black Matagi glaring at Dragon Slayed and stating that Dragon Slayer interrupted _her,_ when she had a good response to Dead Master's statement. From then on, a heated debate arose between the Gryphon's Eye otherworlders. Geshumaru stepped out of the conflict, and the controlling girl watched in amusement as her comrades bickered.

"Okay! Shut UP!" Dragon Slayer shouted. "I can't hear myself think!"

"You started it!" Bone Sprout said. The argument began again. While non-contributing otherworlders watched, Black Rock Shooter spotted Chariot, Strength and Black Gold Saw emerge from the shadows of trees, stunned, like BRS, to see other otherworlders showing emotion.

"Like Wendy said, can we solve this peacefully?" BRS said stepping in the mob of debating otherworlders.

"Black Rock Shooter? Asking for a peaceful solution?" Dead Master sneered. "Weren't you the one who plugged the one you love, protect and live for, with bullets to teach her that you can't not hurt anyone?"

"I was insane." Black Rock Shooter snarled.

Strength walked over and picked the two up, and separated them. "We _all_ need to talk. To _talk_ not _bicker like idiots._ " she said and set them down.

Great Black Sword nodded. "We certainly do need to talk. How about here, tomorrow at sunhigh?"

"It's called noon." Black Devil Girl added.

"Who cares?"

"I do."

Strength walked over and separated those two as well. "I'm fine with the idea." she said.

Black Gold Saw and Chariot nodded, so did Dead Master. After a moment Black Rock Shooter did as well. Then, she walked over to Fairy Tail. "What was that?" Natsu asked.

"You are rather dull, aren't you?" Carla said. Erza punched Natsu in the shoulder when he started to rebuke.

"I'm sorry." BRS said, hanging her head.

"Don't worry about it!" Makarov assured her "We've all got secrets and pasts."

"We'll talk about it back at the guild building." Mira said, patting her on the back. She flinched, still not used to human contact.

Fairy Tail exited the clearing first, in silence, without even saying good-bye.

At the guild building, they all sat down, as Mira relayed the situation to the guild members that didn't come. Then, it came BRS's turn to tell her tale. She began, awkwardly spinning words into some sort of description of her existence.

Everyone was silent when she finished.

"Do you want to go back to the otherworld?" Levy asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Black Rock Shooter said, the word tumbling out her mouth. And the word was true.

Silence once again fell, until Levy again broke it.

"Then let's get you back."

 **A/N:I just realized how little the last sentence in the description fits this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dead Master stood in the clearing, alone. Everyone had already left, even Gryphon's Eye, heading off to some place Dead Master didn't feel like following them to.

As always, she was lonely. In the otherworld she had Yomi and her skulls, but Yomi didn't know she existed and her skulls were just weapons. They couldn't talk. Imagine loving someone so much that you'd die for them, but they would never know your name. That was the pain Dead Master had to go through everyday. Same as all the otherworlders.

So now, alone, she thought about how easy Gryphon's Eye changed their idea and personality from unemotional to caring. How they all listen to a small Fairy Tail girl. How the Fioran guilds just watched. Gryphon's Eyes must have been acting in the beginning, but why?

"Good girl." a voice came from the shadows.

Dead Master drew her Dead Scythe and wheeled around.

Dragon Slayer.

"What do you mean?" Dead Master asked, readying her scythe.

"I _can_ read people's minds you know. I have knowledge of magic." Dragon Slayer answered. "And they _were_ acting. Also, no one else noticed it. Fiorans are too dumb, and the other otherworlders? Well, they won't be thinking for themselves for a little while."

"What have you done?" Dead Master said, widening her eyes.

"Oh, only opened the gate into this world and sucked all of the nearby otherworlders into it." Dragon Slayer said calmly.

"Why?" Dead Master whispered.

"Oh, just an trial, the real thing is getting everyone back. After, I sever their ties to their other selves."

Dead Master backed away, "I don't understand."

"I'm sure you do. All the otherworlders not having to obey our other selves. Freedom for us. You wouldn't be connected to Yomi, BRS to Mato, Strength to Yuu, Mikata to Black Matagi, Akame to Black Devil Girl, Saya to Black Gold Saw. Understand now?" Dragon Slayer said sneering.

"You're crazy."

"No, just just."

"Just just? Quit repeating yourself." Came a new voice from above.

Dead Master looked up. A giant black dragon hovered above her, silver scales littered it's jet black sea. "This is my pet dragon I brought from the otherworld. His name is Lionak."

Dead Master backed up near to the trees.

"Oh, no, you can't escape. We told you everything, and you can't rant about it can you?" Dragon Slayer sneered. "Well, you might have been able to, but now? Hardly."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Black Rock Shooter leaned over Levy's shoulder and glanced at the book she was reading. Unreadable. Well, she hadn't ever learnt to read. Perhaps Dragon Slayer or Black Devil Girl could decypher it.

Levy looked up, her face inches away from BRS's face. "What?" she asked.

"I was wondering what you reading." BRS replied straightening.

"This is about parallel universes. Perhaps the key to your dilemma is here."

"But what if the key is back in my universe, and not here?"

"That would be bad."

Black Rock Shooter sat down beside Levy, but the moment she did, a pink-haired idiot approached her. "Hey Sutura! Fight me!" Natsu demanded.

BRS transformed her arm into her Rock Cannon and shot a hole in the wall, right above Natsu's head, leaving a bit of his messy hair smoking, she kept her face neutral, but she was clearly annoyed. He backed off.

"It's almost noon, we should be heading out." Mirajane said, walking up.

"Who's coming?" BRS asked.

"The Master, me, you, Levy, Wendy, Laxus and Erza."

"Why so few?"

"We wanted to bring your friends along, we thought more members would be awkward for you. The Master wanted Laxus to came as well."

Black Rock Shooter nodded and stood up, followed by Levy. They headed out the guild building where they were joined by the Master, Wendy, Laxus and Erza. "Do you know what other guild members are coming?" Wendy asked Makarov.

"Probably only the otherworlders, Sting, Kagura and Sheria. The Masters probably won't come." Makarov replied.

Wendy nodded, looking nervous.

Soon, they arrived in the clearing. It was as the Fairy Tail guild master predicted. Aside from Gryphon's Eye, they were the largest group. Chariot stayed close to Sheria, Black Gold Saw and Strength were talking quietly to Underworld Vulcan. Sting was merrily chatting to Demon Cannon User. Black Devil Girl and Kagura were comparing sword cases.

Black Matagi walked up and nodded to them. She turned to Laxus and took off her headphones. Black Rock Shooter blinked, surprised.

"What are you listening to?" She asked.

Laxus started. "A rock band from Joya."

"Joya?"

"It's a country."

"I see, do you only listen to rock?"

"I listen to classical as well."

Black Matagi nodded and put her headphones back on. "Alt Metal, punk rock, pop punk and symphonic metal."

She walked away.

Makarov chuckled.

Maid Gunner walked over, "Have you Dead Master?" she asked. "No one else has."

They shook their heads. Black Rock Shooter noticed Dragon Slayed looking worried and Geshumaru smirking. They weren't very good at concealing their emotions.

"So, should we get started?" Kagura said, turning from Black Devil Girl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

Dead Master awoke, wrists and ankles bound. There was darkness all around. Perhaps she was blind, she couldn't tell. She couldn't hear anything either. She felt rough ground beneath her. She smelt damp earth. When she tried to move, she hurt all over. She couldn't summon her Dead Scythe, no matter how hard she tried.

"Dragon Slayer?" She asked. There was no response. "The dragon? Lionak or something?" Still, there was only silence. "Anyone?" Nothing.

She couldn't scream, she was already out of breath.

Then, a sound. Shuffling. "Hello?" she whispered.

"This is a recording. I repeat, this is a recording. The recording device is out of your reach. I rescued you from Dragon Slayer. She doesn't know it was me, nor does she know where you are. Stay still and stay quiet. Try to remember what she said to you." said a monotone female voice.

"What?" Dead Master asked.

Nothing.

"Oh, thanks alot"

 **A/N: Short, short, short.**

 **Wow, I haven't written in a while, have I?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

The members of the gathering clustered in an awkward circle. Black Rock Shooter glanced around her, she was in between all of the Fairy Tail members. When she moved, she bumped into with Mira, who put her hand on BRS's shoulder. BRS shrugged the hand off. She didn't need protection from Mira.

"So really, has _anyone_ seen Dead Master?" Strength asked, looking around. Everyone shook their heads.

"I every Fioran filled in on the otherworlders' pasts?" Black Devil Girl asked. All the Fiorans nodded. "And _no one_ has seen Dead Master?" They shook their heads again. Black Devil Girl sighed. "She better not be planning anything stupid."

"Us, the Gryphon's Eye otherworlders, propose that the Fiorans stay out of the project." Underworld Vulcan said.

Black Gold Saw stepped forward, away from Kagura. "We could use their help. And we need all the help we can get to return to our otherselves. I suggest we ask Dragon Slayer." Dragon Slayer started, but Black Gold Saw continued. "Since she — save Geshumaru — is the only one who can use magic, I blame her for this incident. Especially since her magic focusses on creating portals to other worlds. I may be mistaken, and you can blame or hate me for that. But I suppose it is the only lead we can act on."

Dragon Slayer looked around. She glared at Black Gold Saw. "Do you really think that—Oh never mind." she said, noticing the other's considering faces. "You stupid otherworlder." she snarled. The otherworlders, save the ones in Fioran guilds and Geshumaru, raised their weapons with blank faces.

"Attack." Dragon Slayer commanded, and as the order was issued, the otherworlders lept. The defenders tensed. Black Rock Shooter drew her Rock Cannon, instinct taking over.

Geshumaru yawned and raised her hand. "Stop you idiots." she said. Instantly, all the possessed otherworlders froze. She turned to Dragon Slayer. "You really _do_ suck at controlling people, don't you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N: Well, it's been a while! Hope you've been well! Now I would like to apologize for writing such short chapters. I'm very sorry and all of the people who have been telling me to write longer chapters, thank you very much. I hadn't really realized how short my chapters actually were. I will probably re-write some of the story, I'm pretty displeased with some of it. Now I'll get on with the story. (the writing style might change a bit)**

Meanwhile Dead Master had absolutely no idea what the heck was going on. Then, she felt the magic holding her still break. It weakened, slowly at first, and then shattered. Dead Master sprung to her feet and summoned her Dead Scythe.

After exiting the cave, she looked around. Nothing. No clue about where to go or where she was. She scowled. Then she saw the dragon. It was big and black, hovering above the forest, a mere quarter of a kilometer away. It's scales shimmered in the sunlight. Dead Master knew those scales and that dragon, even though she had only seen them in fleeting before going into a trance and blacking out. Still, she readied her Dead Scythe and began to run towards the dragon.

Bushes and stray twigs and branches scratched her as she wished that her skulls were there. To add to the annoyance of various small scraped, she was stiff and weary from sitting in the dark and damp cave all day. To put it simply she wa _not_ in a good mood when she arrived at the clearing.

But the state of the clearing shocked her. Frozen other worlders littered the ground before her. Their clothes scorched and their hair burnt. But the wound on their bodies were practically non existent. But then there were the Fiorans, standing like soldiers, weapons ready to fire. They did not move, they were like dolls or statues, with a vacant look in their eyes.

And then there was Geshumaru and Dragon Slayer. Geshumaru looked, honestly? Terrible. She was beaten up like a ragdoll given to a dog and was panting, hard. Dragon Slayer looked equally as bad. But she was the only one there who wasn't burnt. The strange thing was that they didn't do anything. They didn't attack each other or use the Fiorans as weapons as Dead Master guessed they could do. They just stood there and glared at each other, with the Dragon circling above. They didn't look at Dead Master, they just glared at each other.

To put it simply, Dead Master had no idea what was going on. But she decided that right at the moment, the Dragon was pretty much the most dangerous thing in the clearing. Lionak, eh? That's what Dragon Slayer called him?

So she jumped. It wasn't a nice jump. She had expected to soar right up to Lionak and slice his head off with her scythe, but alas, Earthland gravity does not work the same way as OtherWorld gravity, she just did a rather impressive bunny hop which only served to get her attention.

Lionak's head swerved down to meet hers. She scowled but didn't move. Dragon Slayer and Geshumaru stared at her like she was crazy. And when Geshumaru sighed like she was an idiot and Dragon Slayer smirked, Dead Master had a sinking suspicion that getting their attention might not have been the best idea in the Otherworld, or Earthland combined. She groaned internally, but outwardly, she smirked.

"What is going on here?" She said with a surprising amount of confidence.

"Nothing you needed to get involved in." Geshumaru said and sighed again. "We were just about to solve things diplomatically."

Dragon Slayer sneered. "Can't you do _anything_ right?"

That hurt. That _really_ hurt. But Dead Master continued to smile, and asked "Well, what _is_ going on here?"

"Well, I was just about to use my magic to make Dragon Slayer kill Lionak, then send us all back. I was establishing the hypnotic connection through our eyesight. But then _someone_ had to interrupt us. _Really?_ That wasn't necessary." Geshumaru said, inserting a few exasperated sighs in the middle.

Dead Master glared at her. "Well sorry, but I guess we're all not genius witches."

Dragon Slayer raised her eyebrow, "Are you saying that you aren't a witch? It takes considerable magical talent to tame one, if not two Rock Demons."

"That was a gift!"

"Witch!" Dragon Slayer said with glee. "Sorcerer!" And she continued to call Dead Master names, until Geshumaru had to actually step over OtherWorlders and around Fiorans to get to her and slap her face.

"I'm sorry. People get, silly, when they are only half under my control. Now, would you please take care of the dragon?" Geshumaru said.

Dead Master nodded and smiled. She momentarily forgot her previous mistake and turned to Lionak. He still was facing her, but now he was smirking. He was pleased by the interactions. Then an idea came to her. "Wait, wait. Isn't at least _one_ of the Fiorans a Dragon Slayer? Like not _her,"_ she said gesturing to Dragon Slayer, "But like they use magic that specializes in killing Dragons. Wouldn't that be better than me trying to kill it? I could die in the progress!"

Lionak smiled. It was infuriating. Luckily for all of them, he decided to save killing them for latter.

Geshumaru sighed. "Are you really that weak? I could kill him with just a flick of my hand."

Dead Master turned on her. "No, no you couldn't. Not at all. You just use your _slave_ robot to kill everything for you. I bet you couldn't even lift one of his swords!" She said gesturing to the giant swords that the robot half of Geshumaru carried. They were at least as tall as the controlling half.

"Does that matter? You use your little despicable flying rocks and all your skeleton soldiers to take care of everything, and even then, with the armies that you have, still failed to kill little Black Rock Shooter. I nearly destroyed her. But she nearly killed _you_."

"Well she—" Dead Master started before Lionak sighed. "Can we just get on to the part where he dies?" She asked.

Geshumaru sighed. "Fine, fight him."

"No, you wake up the Dragon Slayers."

"Fight him."

"Wake them up."

"Fight him."

"Wake them up."

"Fight him."

"Wake them up."

"Tch. Fine." Geshumaru said. "Let's see how they do.


End file.
